Fire of love
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Lucy and girls go out for camping.. It was supposed to be an all girls outing. But when you realise you are in love with your best friend.. Things get crazy.. Adorable one-shot.. Read and decide..
1. chapter 1

_**I don't own fairytail only a Pc but FairyTail blongs to master mashima..**_.

X_X

It was one of the wonderful day in Magnolia. And most importantly they did not have to worry about jobs or work. Makarov was gone with Erza, he had substituted Gildart as temporary Guild caretaker in his absence.

And Gildart has given the permission to have fun. Even though they are bound to be scold by master. But they didn't missed the opportunity to relax.

Lucy was with Levy at Fairy Hills. Juvia still gave her 'Love-Rival' stink eyes. But she was used to it. So the girls decided to go on camping around moumountains in southern Fiore. It was only girls. They were building fire.

"Damn I'm missing Natsu." Lucy pouted.

"You are so much dependent on him. You forget we still have another ways." as Levy used her script magic and wrote 'Fire' burning the woods.

"Sorry Levy chan, I'm just used to his fire and burning everything up. I forgot." she apologized sheepishly.

"It's ok. So how you guys doing?" Levy said as she rosted some marshmallows in fire.

Lucy shrugged, "He is idiot and keep causing troubles. He eats weird things and keep having stomach problems. He always sneak into my bed and apparently my apartment is his personal playground."

Levy broke down in smile as Lucy kept ranting about Natsu.

"You really care about Natsu."

Lucy paused, Levy was looking so gentle and shining brightly in the glow of fire.

"I care about my friends. You don't have to ask Levy chan."

"No Lu chan! I mean you admire Natsu. Only you can see what nobody in him. His strength, enthusiasm, anger, joy. You are like a mirror reflection of his soul."

"Hold your imagination. We are not like that." Lucy just laughed it off. She suddenly felt suffocating and weird. Maybe the air is a bit different here.

"I need to check if there is anything suspicious around here. I'll be back." Lucy stood as she dusted grass of her skirt. Sun was setting. It was winter night. So days were short. Nights were long.

Levy looked behind Wendy, Juvia and Charla was putting a tent. She looked at the direction Lucy left. She just wanted her happiness. But Natsu and Lucy were dense and stubborn to realize the spark flying between them.

X_X

Lucy was going to tell Levy where she was going so that she wouldn't worry, but she decided her best friend is asking some weird questions so she didn't want her this moment to be bothered, and just went off into the woods.

Lucy walked around aimlessly for an hour or so, and did a good job of getting herself lost. It wasn't entirely her fault; she had things occupying her thoughts, such as Natsu, Happy. She was worried for them.

But her mind wandering to the conversation between her and Levy. Did she find Natsu attractive? Sure, he was built and had one of finest body. Even he was dense but she had noticed the look girls and women gave him whenever they were out on the road or missions. She felt irritating and frustrated.

He was to dense to ignore those girls who offered him free food. He was idiot to join them and leaving her behind. She was in her thoughts. When she paused in the unknown deep dark forest.

Now, she's lost.

"Ah, well," she sighed, "Worse comes to worse, It would take hell of time to find out the correct path." She giggled a bit, but then her smile faded as she glanced the slowly-but-surely setting sun through the trees.

What if there was some dangerous demon or dark guild members around here. She needs to get out.

Lucy turned around and tried to retrace her steps through the woods. This was a very difficult thing, as all the trees looked very similar—tall, straight, and green. Try as she might, the girl couldn't tell one from the next and only succeeded in asserting the fact that she was indeed lost.

Another hour passed, and for all she knew she was running in circles. Nothing Lucy came across a rainbow sakura tree which looked familiar to her, and she was getting a bit worried about running out of daylight. Stopping to rest for a moment, she sat down and tried to calm herself.

As she caught her breath, she heard the faint sound of running water. She hadn't heard it before; her breathing must have been louder than she thought!

She walked towards the sound of it, though she wasn't entirely sure what good it would do her, but she figured a stream was better then the endless trees she'd been stuck in before.

She thought about washing her face and hands. She despised the dirt and dust. She spotted the stream, a smile gracing her lips but she halted when she saw something and stopped, hiding behind the trunk of a thick evergreen. It was a figure walking towards her! She decided to wait and see if it was a friend or enemy, though, before she asked them if they'd seen her campsite anywhere nearby.

She took out the key of Aquarius. Stream was nearby she would flush the enemy in seconds but maybe she would flush Lucy along with them probably disturbing her date with her boyfriend.

Lucy looked closely at the figure. She made it out to be a boy… Suddenly mop of pink hairs caught her eyes.

Natsu..

Shit! She has reached the stream where he and happy always go for fishing. She wanted to call him but suddenly she remembered Levy's words.

'_**Are you attracted to Natsu?' **_

Lucy didn't know if it was an odd effect from the setting sun's light or what, but something looked odd about his body. He looked more muscular and perfectly fine and adorable.

She nearly jumped when she realized that she was stalking her best friend and he doesn't know about her. She yelped in surprise that he was coming right towards her.

Did he see me? , she worried.

Oh, gods, don't let him have seen me!

She was almost ready to turn around and run when she saw him do the oddest thing… he had taken off his vest! Even she had saw him shirtless before but today was something different. Like an unknown realization of hidden truth.

Lucy couldn't help but look at him; she'd never seen him without happy. He was alone. But she could not see any fishing rod. So why was he here?

However , when he pulled off his pants she blushed and turned away so fast her neck cracked. What on earth was he doing!

She heard a splash behind her and immediately felt stupid. He was obviously taking a bath, and she was spying on him.

She wanted to leave the way she came, but couldn't help but let her eyes wander out to where he was half-submerged in the water.

This is so wrong, she thought, but I don't think I can stop looking…

Lucy stood watching him from behind the tree for a while, until the sun was setting below the tree line. It was amazing to her, she had assumed because he was a Fire mage dragon slayer that he wasn't good with water, but to watch his strong, graceful strokes as he swam in the stream she could have sworn he would make Juvia look rookie.

It was like water was dancing around him in mysterious rhythm. She watched him go under the water and come up again, his hair flat from the water. Her heartbeat racing. Moon came out behind the clouds as moonlight pelting on him. It was mesmerizing.

She was broken from her trance as he walked to the shallow end and out of the stream, and quickly looked away, not wanting to see anything she shouldn't. With his back to her, she turned and ran back into the forest.

Her breathing was growing unsteady as she ran through the forest again, and she was still thinking about what she saw at the stream.

Natsu is my best friend. He is idiot who keeps causing me trouble. But she paused.

She looked at the moon and took a deep breath as she felt the cool air brushing around her burning cheeks.

"But he is my idiot and my troublemaker." she accepted the truth. As she ran to the direction Levy, Juvia and Wendy was putting tent.

She was running so fast. All at once she slammed into Juvia and the both of them fell to the ground.

"Watch where you are going live Rival."

"Sorry Juvia." she was still recovering from her trauma.

"You okay! Lu chan?"

"Levy !" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I just got lost in the woods. I was walking and thinking when I realized that I was off the road"

Juvia stood up and brushed himself off, "Juvia bet love rival was thinking about my beloved darling Gray"

"I was not." she answered.

"But you were thinking about Natsu?" Levy teasing her best friend.

"Oh, I was just thinking about stuff" she muttered, and avoided Levy's eyes.

"But you didn't denied this time." Levy wasn't showing mercy to the Celestial wizard.

"I - I no. I mean. Natsu and water. No." Lucy was unable to form a decent sentence as she felt steam coming out of her ears and Levy rolled down laughing.

"Why your cheeks are red Lucy San? Are you having fever. You want me to heal you?" Wendy asked innocently as she noticed Lucy was red as tomato.

"No need to worry. She is just having love fever and the fire can be only extinguish by a certain expert." Levy winked at Lucy.

"Fire? Levy San something is burning?" Wendy asked panicked looking around for sigh of fire.

"Yes Wendy a burning flame of love. The flames are very dangerous and hot." Levy nearly died when she saw Lucy was struggling to maintain a calm posture.

"We can call Natsu San to eat those flames." Wendy suggested. He can eat anything related to fire.

"Lucy! I think you should call Natsu to get relief from that fire."

"LEVYYY" she said as she threw a packet of rosted sweet potato at her.

X_X

Natsu looked back at the tree where the certain golden hair girl had been "hiding."

She was gone, now, but he was surprised by how long she had stayed there watching him. Shrugging, he toweled off and dressed, heading back to camp with a sly grin on his face.

He can still feel her sweet scent in the air. He was dense but not blind. He knew she was beautiful and amazing. But did not dare to make it clear that he cares about her more than anything.

"Natsu you are back?" happy said as he was flying to his way.

"Yeah buddy" he said.

"Why are you smiling." Happy asked as Natsu took out dinner for them. Of course fish for Happy and roasted rabbit for himself.

"I had been longing for something for a long time and I guess it was best idea to make a wish upon shooting star."

"Aye Sir! Now we will have millions of fish."

Natsu nodded along but didn't tell his little friend. He didn't aksed for fish that night but he wanted to feel the warmth of her body in his arms.

"She was his to torture. She was his to love. She was his to cause troubles."

X_X

_**A/n: can't get enough of Nalu.. Hope you are having a good time. I enjoyed writing this post and I hope you are having a great time reading this one. Read and review.. xoxo**_


	2. chapter 2

_**Fairytail don't belong to me. Mashima sensei got it.**_

X_X

Something definitely changed between them.

What happened to the trip last time.Now Lucy was always blushing around Natsu. Well her girlfriends kept teasing her about her crush on certain dragon slayer.

Why not? Deep inside her heart his image was still sharp as it was day before. His body and every perfect outlet.

She can describe every drop of water that has touched his smooth tan skin that night.

So now, Lucy wanted to feel it by herself. She wanted to share bath with him.

Funny? No not in pervert way or anything nasty.

She always tend to get angry whenever Natsu and Happy would barged in her shower and invite her to join them.

She was now getting jealous of Ezra's childhood memories of them sharing the same bath.

It was geeting insane but now she again had the better opportunity to do something.

She was out on mission with her friends and they had defeated one of the group of monster flying ogres. Now they were staying in the luxury of a hotel with natural hot springs around the mountains.

Lucy felt her heart was speeding up.

'Just act cool. It would be alright. I could do this. At least, that's what I wanted to believe.' Lucy chanted in her mind.

Lucy knew she would not be able to tell Natsu that she just want to share a innocent bath with him.

Her huge crush on him was making it hard. She knew she would crumble even faster beneath his fierce onyx gaze.

Doomed.

Completely doomed.

Levy and Mira was supporting her with all their strength. But Lucy doubts about how Natsu would react. He was dangerous in battle with enemy but he was an idiot when it comes to love or feelings.

This is going to be more difficult than ever.

She was feeling nervous. why!?

Well she was sitting in his room. Boys were staying on the ground floor and girls were resting on the first floor. She looked around and saw his bag and Happy 's fish was there. But there was still no sign of him.

It was nearly an hour since she was watching people coming and going in the room. Gray gave her surprised look that what she was doing on ground floor when obviously girls are staying upstairs.

Gajeel was another story he had paused for a second and had sniffed the air he was looking shocked but left abruptly. He passed by the door into the entryway for the second time, casting yet another curious, irritated look at Lucy.

Lucy was surprised that Gajeel hadn't asked why she was sitting there. She don't know how she would explain it to her friends. She don't know how Natsu will react. All she can do is wait for her chance.

She was regretting now Maybe she should have ignored Levy and Mira's 'Go for it' pep talk.

Lucy felt her mouth was dry and stomach lurched. He'd be here any moment. She could still change her mind. There was still time. Levy would be disappointed, to be sure, but she would understand. Of course she would. Lucy just couldn't do it. The idea was good, her intentions pure, but she didn't have the backbone to handle this. Cana, Ezra could do it, but not her.

"I'm sure Carla will be happy with all the fishing I did for her. Ne, Natsu?" Happy said with enthusiasm.

"Sure pal. Nobody can ignore that kind of feast." Natsu replied. They laughed. Their voices nearing the enterance.

Lucy could feel beads of sweat forming, and her breathing quickened as time ticked closer. It would be alright. When Natsu and Happy would walked in the door, I'd just say "hi" and forget the whole thing.

Yep! She would ignore all the absurd things. Suddenly, her muscles relaxed, and she leaned back into the chair. Her breathing evened out, and she sighed. Confident. Cool. Collected.

Suddenly all her confidence went out of the window when she felt the room temperature rises.

He was there.

"Lucy! I know you are here waiting to steel my fish." Happy cried in fear.

"Why don't you drop your fish to Carla." Natsu suggested to Happy.

" That is good idea." Happy nodded.

"Then go."

"Aye Sir!"

Natsu send Happy away.

Now they were alone. Only two of them.

His dark onyx locked on her, a curious, bemused, and overall pleased expression formed on his face at the sight of Lucy.

Both were silent for a minute just observing each other from far.

Lucy watched his expression as he watched her, and Lucy could tell what he was doing. He was waiting for her to explain what she was doing in his room.

Lucy tried to hide the swim suit she was carrying in her purse behind her back.

Wickedly curious, his eyes fell back on her. It didn't escape her quickly hazing gaze that he glanced to the bag near her; then back to Lucy. Dark eyes locked on her honey brown , Lucy could only stare helplessly back. Slowly, he walked into the room and toward her.

"Luce?" he said slowly, never letting her look away. "What are you doing here?"

Lucy swallowed. She had a plan. Mira, Levy and she had gone over it. She had something important supposed to say, but what was it? Lucy was so nervous that she couldn't remember.

All she knew was that Natsu Dragneel was dazzling her again. Making her forget everything and everyone around her.

"Wh…what?" Lucy had forgotten what he had asked already. He looked as though he were about to ask again, but his balck eyes suddenly glanced to the bag she was holding.

"I wanted.. I mean you and me. Today is good day for us. I mean hang out. Or go in date. No no Natsu you go out with me" she kept rumbling and finally shut down. Her face was beet red.

She was ruined. She couldn't look into his eyes right now.

She was studying the far wall nervously, her hands fidgeting in her lap. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed his gaze slide quickly back to her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "So you wanted to ask me on a date today?"

"Well no." she saw he was scowling all of sudden.

" I mean yes." she confirmed her intentions to him well not all of it yet.

Lucy's peripheral vision, she saw him glance to the bag which was holding her cute swim suit yet again, his lips thinning. She risked a glance.

The celestial stars had mercy on her; Natsu was not looking at her , and not smiling anymore. She felt gloomy all the way around.

"I'm sorry Natsu I knew I should not have listened to girls. You will never allow me to do it. It was mistake." she apologized feeling humiliated.

"You did nothing wrong." His voice was rough and deep but full of possibilities for her.

Almost instantly, confidence and her mind were returning. A soft growl came from Natsu's throat.

"You are the most perfect girl I have ever met. I will allow you whatever you want to do." He was speaking softly; Lucy almost didn't catch what he said. His stormy eyes had captured Lucy without warning, a movement so swift she couldn't comprehend it. "Just tell me where you want to go Luce? I'll take you."

Lucy felt her heart will burst from happiness. Even this was not a love confession but still she was in cloud nine.

"You're...confusing me again." Finally! Coherent thought managed to choke its way out of her throat.

Natsu innocently blinked; looking genuinely startled, and averted his gaze towards her bag. In that instant, it was like she could breathe again.

Her head cleared, no longer clouded with ocher mist. He was watching her out of the corner of his eyes, but was gracing her enough not to give her the full brunt of his mesmerizing gaze.

"I know a place Natsu." Lucy spoke quietly, still recovering from the force of his amazing eyes. He was not so easily convinced.

"Where is it that you wish to go?"

"I can't tell you that." Lucy was doing well. Not looking right into his eyes made it much easier.

"Why not?" He argued childlike. Well this was the Natsu she was familiar and comfortable with not the intimidated or dangerous one.

"Because, it's a surprise. You wouldn't want to ruin your surprise, would you?" Lucy teasing him. She could see his lips press together thinly.

"But Lucy you know that I have-"

"-better ideas than me in having fun, yes I know. That doesn't mean I won't get us there alive."

"I trust you with my life Luce." he shows his dimples.

"Natsu." Unconsciously she called his name.

He turned, fixing his mysterious gaze on her, his lips curling into a sweet smile. "Yes?"

Stupid Natsu . Stupid one side love and crushing . Stupid traitor heart who beats for him!

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought. Now. Where are we going?" He turned toward the door, and in doing so, released her from his gaze.

Natsu was waiting eagerly for her. Sun was setting in few hours or something. It was beautiful scene as day was coming to end. Sky was orange and purple.

Natsu was standing outside, looking at her expectantly; he was playing with fire from his hand. Lucy came out she was wearing lipstick just for him. She was blushing hard.

She had decided to walk because someone gets ill on vehicles. And she had read somewhere walking next to your other half always lead to romantic ends.

And don't know why she still grabbed the bag which held her swim suit.

She was lost in her thoughts when she collided with his back.

His eyes met Lucy's, looking more than amused. Natsu Dragneel has noticed her struggle with bag she was carrying.

Natsu was getting curious what was she carrying that she was protecting so closely to her heart.

"What's in here?" His voice was quiet and soft.

"Nothing." His intense gaze dropped from her to eye the duffle. Prodding the soft bulkiness of it, he smirked at her.

"That's an awful lot of Nothing, Lucy." Again, his voice was soft, controlled, and had that gentle velvet texture to it.

Could voices have a texture?

Natsu Dragneel certainly could. That was certain. Lucy said nothing, and slowly returned to walking peacefully. She gasped when she felt he interlocking her fingers in his own.

They just smiled at each other.

"So. Where are you taking me?" he asked again.

She just smiled and didn't replied back.

"Just tell me Luce." he said again.

He was adorable.

Lucy made the mistake of looking over to him. He winked at her. He was such a cheater. Something occurred to him.

"Natsu."

"..yes?"

"You're making it hard for me.," Lucy muttered. She noticed his hurt expression, and a quick remedy was necessary. "What I mean is, you can't be like this when I'm planning to give you surprise."

Natsu just nodded and he was silent. Natsu said nothing, and for a brief moment, Lucy was worried he was angry. A quick glance in his direction confirmed he was only amused – and thoughtful. Not good. He was mentally mounting an attack against her . Fortunately, they were almost there.

They were walking inside the forest on the mountain edges.

After fourty minutes they were deep inside the forest. Lucy knew her heels were killing her. But it was all worth.

It was for him.

A smile forced itself upon her lips. Lucy could see his burning curiosity and confusion at her choice of destination.

"Lucy… why are we in the middle of the forest when you were so determined to surprise me? You know it's dangerous here." his voice was full of care and tension.

Lucy melted she could not wait anymore.

"Well Natsu I came here with a guy before." she wants to know if he care about other guys. Well he was always ready to burn whoever dare to come near her. And he always hated the guys she met on dates.

"Then spend this surprise with him." he turned to leave in anger.

No.. No.. No..

This was not supposed to happen.

"And where do you think you're going, Natsu?" Lucy hugged him from behind. Everything paused around them. Her head was on his back and arms wrapped around his torso.

"Lucy." he turned slowly. Lucy did not let him go. She was afraid that he would leave.

"I would never leave you."He said and suddenly her world was moonshine and molly. She playfully hit his chest.

" Don't you ever dare to scare me like that you know I was just kidding and I came with Cana here this morning." she smiled at him.

"Now that was rude when you mentioned that you were here with some random weird guy, you know," he teases her. Lucy giggled softly; his lips tickled, and he smelled absolutely delicious, as always. Lucy could feel his hands brushing at her sides gently, tickling her. She couldn't help but squirm, but he held her tightly.

After that night everything changed. They have been like this swirling between the unknown territory of being more than friends and less than lovers.

But something was different tonight. Both can feel it.

"You know Lucy when I met you. I knew you were different from other girls. You are amazing and I love the way you laugh, smile and kick me and Happy. I can't sleep without you around me. So I always sneak up to your bed. I can probably produce hottest fire but your warmth is my favorite warm place to go. I get anxious whenever you ain't around. So never joke like that again."

Warm blush warmed her cheeks as he planted soft kisses all over her neck, chin, jaw, and a gentle one on her lips. Her lashes fell closed as he continued his soft exploration of her body with his kissing.

"Are you going to tell me what you're plotting?" His voice was unusually husky. His mouth still near her jaw. Her eyes opened and looked up into his through her lashes.

Lucy wasn't surprised by the hunger in his eyes – she could not deny it. She had seen it before, more and more often as they grew closer. She was relieved he felt same desperation and love she felt for him.

"You'll have to see," was all Lucy managed to get out. Quite against her internal want to stay in his arms where she belongs, Lucy pried herself away from him. If she didn't get away, she'd end up spilling everything, and ruining it all. With a coy smile,

They walked for more two minutes when Lucy paused and they stopped near a river. Natsu Dragneel was shocked.

A river? He never knew this was his surprise. He was debating when he noticed Lucy was gone. He frowned and snuff the air taking in her scent. He followed and saw her coming out from behind the trees.

He forgot to breathe. He had been there when she was nearly naked or wearing skimpy clothes but this was something else.

She was adorable, cute and sexy. Her style held grace with hidden promises of wild adventures.

"Wow" that was all he could say about her.

"Surprise!" she twirled in her suit. Doing 360 degree turn for him. She was satisfied when she saw dazed emotions on his face.

"I want to confess something." she said meeting his gaze.

Natsu felt his heart racing suddenly. Was she going to confess?

"Two months back I was following up with forest but I spotted you there taking a bath. So I wanted to share it with you. But nothing nasty. OK." she was still unsure how he would react.

Natsu burst into laughter. Here he was thinking she would finally confirm his adoration for her. But all she had wanted was share a bath with him in river stream.

His gaze falling on her one more time and checking out her from head to toe.

He could not promise he would keep it innocent. Because tonight Lucy Heartfilia was making him feel raw and hot feelings. He won't be able to keep himself sane and in control tonight.

But for now she wants to share a bath with her own will. Her wish was his command.

"Get ready Lucy!" Natsu said huskily and ran towards the river bank. Lucy looked back to where Natsu had been, she was met with the splash from his impact with the water below. Lucy shuffled to the edge of the rock and peered down, just as he surfaced.

The once glass-like surface of the water was rocking with waves from his body. It did not escape her notice that he did not gasp for air. Wild pink hair stuck to his tan face, those beautiful onyx eyes were wide with complete amusement.

He was giving her opportunity to look at him all she wants.

"You didn't took your clothes off." Lucy said pouting her lips.

Both were shocked at her confession.

Tonight she was being quiet blunt and Natsu absolutely loved this side of her.

"I don't have any problem." he initially said giving her loop side smile.

"Really?" Lucy sounded too hopeful. In all honesty, she had no idea that he would cope with it.

"…Yes." she breathed a sigh of relief, and kicked off her heels. She sat down on the rock and watched him swim laps. They couldn't really be called laps – he covered the deep part of the hot spring in four strokes. She watched, fascinated, as he peeled his shirt off and tossed the sopping mass to the side. It was a sunny day, and as such, his marble chest glittered iridescently in the fading sunlight that streamed down into the clearing with the spring. Bobbing underwater, he resurfaced with both his sandals , and also tossed those aside, leaving him in nothing but clinging, wet, white pants. He was glorious.

Lucy felt hot all of sudden she was in trouble. Kami sama help..

Her legs swung back and forth from her rock-seat six feet higher than the spring, her toes about four feet from the surface of the water. Natsu's smoldering gaze suddenly fixed on Lucy , and she nearly melted beneath it.

"So. You going to join me or what?" He asked as she watched him swim over to where her feet dangled.

"I want to but watching you in water is more fascinating for me," she answered smoothly, unable to take her eyes away from his.

"Why?" Gods his voice was so sweet.

"It's just the way you move and your body, abs and muscles cover with water. Shining and shimmering beneath the glass surface…" Lucy scolding her self today she had forgotten to put filter in her mouth. He had a look. Oh God. He had alook. Lucy trailed off, knowing precisely what he was planning and why he'd asked about the reason, but seconds too late.

" So you wanted to perve on me?" he licked his lips and Lucy gulped. He had devilish smirk. And it prompted her trouble.

Before Lucy could pull her legs back up onto the rock, he had leapt gracefully out of the water – his beautiful chest with water running off of it glittering in the sunshine – and his warm hands closed firmly around her calves. Before Lucy could cry out, Natsu had fallen back into the water, and was not alone. Her head bobbed up out of the water, and she tried to quickly brush her golden plastered hair out of her face, gasping for air. It was an odd feeling – the hot water around her and Natsu's warm marble chest as he held Lucy tightly against him.

She was glad that she could attribute the mad blushing to the heat from the water, but as he leaned down and brushed his lips into her hair – she knew her heartbeat would not go unnoticed under his sharp dragon slayer sense.

He chuckled into her damp hair as he supported their floating frames. "Is this what you were planning all along, huh Luce?" Natsu was murmuring in her ear in between placing soft and wild kisses, her eyes were closed and arms wrapped around his neck tightly, she could only nod in response at first.

"I don't know how but I fell in love with you Natsu and the day you were with Happy an-…" Lucy couldn't finish because his lips were brushing over her ear, her chin, her nose, and her cheeks. Natsu fierce warm urgent kisses were driving her insane. She just couldn't think straight when he did such things.

"Lucy… it's perfect. I don't know what to do if you are not around me either. We are like two part of puzzle fix together. I love you too" he confessed and caught her lips in a hard kiss. Sun was down and last ray of sunlight leaving the earth.

They were still kissing when he took her under water. It was unexplainable feeling. They were hot mess. They came out of the water. She was still wrapped in his arms.

Eventually, they moved to more shallow water so he could sit, and she curled up in his lap. His hands, too, were like those soft kisses, brushing over her face, Lucy's sides, tickling and light. Once more, she was mesmerized by the way the moonlight was reflected off his skin. The glittering effect was even more amazing when his skin was slick with water, the droplets casting little reflection on her skin.

Growing braver, Lucy turned to him and caught his face in her palms. She nipping in his collarbone with her lips. She glanced to his face to check his reaction and make sure she wasn't pushing his limits. His expression stirred something in her – his eyes were so wanting. Without waiting, he dipped his head down and caught her lips with his. The force of it ripped through Lucy, turning her insides to ashes. Her heart was out of control; it changed its pace frequently: beating so fast it felt as though it might burst one moment and nearly stopping the next.

He nibble on her lower lips and she moaned softly, her vision hazed over quickly and her lashes draped closed. She wounds her arms around him gently, her fingers lacing with his pink damp hair.

Lucy felt he growled possessively. She could feel his fingers winding through her sulky golden locks as he held her tightly against his chest. Her free hand roaming over his chest and followed down to his abs.

"Now all I have to make sure Happy would not disturb us for few days. I guess we need to go on a long mission, just you and me." Natsu nuzzled his face into her neck. While she plays with his hairs.

"Why wait for next time when you can have me whenever you want." Lucy teased seductively and sucking on his earlobe.

"You are not getting out of this, now there is no more turning away." he growled playfully and before Lucy knew the string of her bikini top was open skillfully.

"Natsu." she laughed and he pinned her to the ground laughing. There was no escaping from him.

In the end princess finally got her dragon.

X_X

_**A/n: hi there me again! This one shot is just closure for nalu for this story . And yeah I'm receiving lots of messages to complete my other stories. Trust me. I am working on it. Fortunately all you who wants the epilogue of 'Melting Hearts'. I'll be uploading it in few days. Keep smiling. Read and review of you enjoyed it. xoxo**_


End file.
